From a prior patent application in the name of applicant, such a device for measuring the tack of materials is known. The second cylinder is arranged movably with respect to the first cylinder by means of two spring systems, on both sides of the second cylinder. One or both spring systems are provided with a force sensor, which delivers a measuring signal in proportion to the force exerted upon the respective spring system.
For measuring the tack of, for instance, a printing ink, it is uniformly applied to the outer surface of the first cylinder (“main cylinder”). Then, the driving means are activated so that the first cylinder is brought into rotation. Via the outer surface of the first cylinder—and the ink applied thereon, the tack of which is to be determined—the second cylinder (“measuring cylinder”) is also brought into rotation. The greater the tack of the ink is, the greater the force exerted upon the spring systems and the greater, therefore, the value of the measuring signal delivered by the force sensor(s).
Although, in practice, the known tack measuring device serves its purpose very well, the accurate setting and adjustment of the device is a time-consuming job. This results from inter alia the bearing and/or alignment of the second cylinder with respect to the first cylinder, in the known device designed by means of leaf spring systems on both sides of the yoke in which the cylinder is included. Further, the positioning of the force sensor(s) on the side of the second cylinder is also unfavorable and this positioning causes systematic inaccuracies.